


Sunset

by StarlightKat



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Fluff, Gen, Sunsets, finral being worried as always, i love these two so much, possible manga spoilers just fyi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27840463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightKat/pseuds/StarlightKat
Summary: Before leaving on his journey, Langris and Finral talk.
Relationships: Finral Roulacase & Langris Vaude
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	Sunset

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick one-shot of something I wished took place after 154. *sobs*

Standing outside by the entrance of the estate Finesse lived in, Langris went through the pack tied around his waist filled with his belongings. It was the fifth time he checked as he walked through the area but one more could never hurt. After all, once he left, he wasn’t coming back for the next few months and anything he forgot to bring was a lost cause.

The evening sunset soaked his cloak, warming his body against the gentle breeze fanning his face and rustling his hair. Langris closed his eyes and relished the touch of wind. This was it. After the crushing defeat against his junior in front of the entire squad, he had come to terms and realized there was nothing left for him in this place to help him become stronger. The threat against Spade Kingdom drew nearer every day and he didn’t have the luxury to mull over what he wanted.

Stepping down as vice-captain and leaving the Golden Dawn hurt him more than he’d like to admit, but he knew Yuno was perfect for the position and everyone else felt the same way. The squad was in safe hands with him around, and Langris had nothing to worry about.

Besides, this minor setback wasn’t the end for him. His captain was waiting patiently for him at headquarters so this was only temporary. When he returned, he would fulfil that silly promise Yuno made with him and win to become vice-captain once again. Langris had no plans giving up that easily.

Which was why he needed to take his leave now. The sun was setting and he wanted to travel a suitable distance before night came and forced him to find shelter. He didn’t have an exact idea on where to start this trip, but he would figure it out along the way.

Taking a deep breath and releasing it, Langris took out his broomstick, but as he was about to hop on it a familiar voice shouted from behind.

“Wait Langris!”

Halting, he lowered the broomstick and turned around in time to see Finral shooting through a portal and running towards him. “Nii-san?” he asked, perplexed. He had already said his goodbyes and left him with Finesse to flirt embarrassingly with each other in the garden, so why did he chase him out here?

His brother caught up and stood in front of him, hunched over with hands on his knees and catching his breath before grabbing the younger’s shoulders. “Finesse just told me you were going to leave on some kind of journey! Is that true?!” Finral panted.

Langris immediately regretted checking his belongings so many times. If he hadn’t been paranoid about it, he would probably be in the sky soaring by now and not in this unfavorable position. Sighing, he placed a hand over his brother’s arm to signal him to let go. “It’s true,” he confirmed bluntly, “I’m leaving to go train myself.”

“But where will you be going?” Finral pressed, brows furrowed and amethyst eyes full of concern. He didn’t release the hold on his shoulders either. “Finesse also told me you’re not the vice-captain of your squad anymore.”

“I’m not sure yet. That’s why it’s called a journey, Nii-san,” Langris explained like he was talking to a child. He also purposefully ignored that last part Finral had to unnecessarily point out, lest his emotions got the better of him. Maybe that was another reason why he was doing this. Not just to become magically stronger, but also a person where others didn’t have to walk on eggshells around and shiver under his presence. He could try and become someone people could approach and rely on like they did with his brother.

Unfortunately, Finral wasn’t fazed by the harmless jab thrown at him but he finally let go of his shoulders and stepped back to give him some space. “Then… wherever you go keep in touch with me alright? Send me a letter once in a while so I know that you’re okay. And if you let me know where you are, I can try teleporting to you at the closest spot I marked and come visit you.”

Those words shouldn’t have made Langris feel a sudden warmth bursting through his heart and flushing his cheeks. No, not at all. It had to be the thick cloak he was wearing at fault here for making him overheat.

“I can take care of myself just fine!” he retorted as he turned away and crossed his arms, self-conscious of how his face looked. “Honestly, you shouldn’t even worry about me. You should be more worried about yourself since you’re going to the Heart Kingdom.”

He had never been there but he’d heard things about the place and its people, and if what they said about the spirit guardians were true, then the training his brother was about to experience was going to be brutal.

“I know it’ll be tough,” Finral admitted as his eyes trailed down towards the cobblestone pavement, “But I know I can do it. I _have_ to do it!”

Langris studied him for a moment and observed the way he clenched his fists. The weak-minded and cowardly older brother he grew up with was no longer there. Instead, standing before him was his older brother speaking with confidence and resolution.

His spatial magic was still subpar in battle, but after fighting him during the elf invasion, Langris came to learn that under the right circumstances and with the right people to support him it had potential. He could see why the Black Bull’s captain was sending him to the Heart Kingdom to train.

Though, it wasn’t just Finral who had changed. Langris still had a lot to learn as a magic knight and as a person, but at least he could have a normal conversation with his brother without seething in resentment or contempt. This past year had brought changes to them both and he could only look forward to what the future held for them.

“Make sure not to drag the others down when you’re with them,” Langris couldn’t help but tease as he tried to hide the smile threatening to spill. “Unless you want to lose to me and give up on Finesse of course.”

To his amusement that did the trick. Finral’s eyes widened for a second at the challenge before narrowing as he held up a determined fist. “I won’t!” he affirmed, “I’ll make sure to train my absolute hardest so I can be a worthy man for her!”

Langris huffed. “Good, because I won’t settle for anything less. Let’s hope you’re not just all talk and no bite.”

_And prove to me you can grow stronger, Nii-san._

He glanced at the sunset and noticed the current time. “I should take my leave now before it gets dark,” he told him.

Ending the conversation there, Langris pulled out the broomstick again and leveled it to sit on top. Using a small amount of mana into the wood, his feet lifted off the ground and hovered steadily in the air, but when he was about to fly away Finral called out to him again.

“Just promise me you’ll be safe, okay?” he pleaded, stepping closer and raising a hand to reach out to him in case he didn’t get a proper response.

Langris blinked up at him in surprise and carefully regarded his words. He already made one promise to someone in his squad and he wasn’t fond of making another, but time was ticking and he had to leave. “I don’t have to make promises to keep myself safe, but if it makes you feel better then… I promise,” he sighed.

The answer seemed to sedate Finral’s anxiety as he finally smiled since their talk began. “Alright,” he nodded, “I’ll see you around then. Have a safe journey!”

Langris took that as his cue to leave. Floating higher in the air, he could make out the grassy hills in the distance with individual houses and barns scattered across the land. Looking down, he found Finral staring up and waiving at him with a wide grin so bright Langris had to suppress the second swell of warmth rising in his chest from the sight.

It was corny and unneeded, and he wanted to swipe that dumb look right off his face with his magic, but he realized it was also something he would probably never see again for a while. Swallowing his pride, Langris decided to return the favor and make his goodbye worth it for his brother.

“Hey Nii-san!” he called from above, and when he saw Finral’s head tilt in question, he smiled back. “Take care of yourself.”

Langris didn’t bother waiting for a response as he floated higher in the sky and flew away. He didn’t know if Finral ever replied but he was too far away to hear his answer. It was how he wanted it anyway. He remembered watching how his brother fidgeted with his arms as if he wanted to hug him but refrained himself. He had made the right choice in doing so though because Langris wasn’t sure he could accept it.

_It’s for the better,_ he thought. The cracks in their relationship were still too deep for an embrace but he hoped that maybe in the future, after they trained and after the fight against Spade Kingdom, he could let Finral hug him and possibly return it too.

But not for now. Langris had to focus on training to prevent his brother from keeping up. If he did that then Finral would just have to work _extra_ hard to prove himself.

Smiling against the breeze, he changed his direction eastward towards the villages near the border, completely opposite on the map from where Finral would be by tomorrow.

Langris refused to let his brother get the best of him. It was as he said earlier in the garden before he left.

The battle’s only just begun.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 6am so I'm sorry if this sounded whack but I just love these two with all my heart. Am I projecting too much on the brotherly love? Absolutely. Am I going to stop? Never. Langris may not show up for months in the anime now but at least he's back in the manga so I'm gonna do all I can for them.
> 
> Also I loved how William was clowning Langris in that petit clover skit LOL that was funny.
> 
> Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
